List of Total SujiAguupin episodes (Season 2)
This is a complete list of episodes from Total SujiAguupin's second season. The arc revolves the SujiAguupin Team fighting a band of Raiders, who are demonic warriors. The season premiere was October 1, 2009 and ended December 17. Viz Media began releasing dubbed episodes on Cartoonnetwork March 22, 2010 until the end of April. The season features three pieces of theme music: one opening and two endings. The opening theme is "Ao.iconclast" by KOTOKO, which is used for all episodes, and the ending themes are "Circle" by Home Made Kazoku for episode 26 until episode 38, with the second ending being "Pinocchio" by Oreskaband, starting for episode 39 up until 52. List of Episodes (Season Two: The Raiders arc) Episode Twenty-Six - "Remorse": October 1, 2009 (Japanese), March 22, 2010 (USA) Episode Twenty-Seven - "The Rising of Evil": October 2, 2009 (Japanese), March 23, 2010 (USA) Episode Twenty-Eight - "Tag Battle!! Ryo and Kazumi Vs. Dark Ryo and Dark Kazumi": October 2, 2009 (Japanese), March 24, 2010 (USA) Episode Twenty-Nine - "Convalescence": October 2, 2009 (Japanese), March 25, 2010 (USA) Episode Thirty - "Muyo!! Ikari Fever (english name: Whoa! One SujiAguupin Madness)": October 8, 2009 (Japanese), March 25, 2010 (USA) Episode Thirty-One - "Shadows": October 9, 2009 (Japanese), March 25, 2010 (USA) Episode Thirty-Two - "Bewilder": October 9, 2009 (Japanese), March 25, 2010 (USA) Episode Thirty-Three - "Beware! The Wicked Grin of Dark Ryo?": October 9, 2009 (Japanese), March 28, 2010 (USA) Episode Thirty-Four - "The Demon's Kiss": October 15, 2009 (Japanese), March 29, 2010 (USA) Episode Thirty-Five - "Horror": October 16, 2009 (Japanese), March 30, 2010 (USA) Episode Thirty-Six - "Trident Blaze": October 16, 2009 (Japanese), March 31, 2010 (USA) Episode Thirty-Seven - "Here It Goes! Kazumi's New Technique Revealed": October 16, 2009 (Japanese), April 1, 2010 (USA) Episode Thirty-Eight - "Betrayal": October 22, 2009 (Japanese), April 2, 2010 (USA) Episode Thirty-Nine - "Resurrection": October 23, 2009 (Japanese), April 2, 2010 (USA) Episode Forty - "Embracement": October 23, 2009 (Japanese), April 2, 2010 (USA) Episode Forty-One - "Await!! The Sun Shines Dark?": October 23, 2009 (Japanese), April 2, 2010 (USA) Episode Forty-Two - "Luster": October 29, 2009 (Japanese), April 5, 2010 (USA) Episode Forty-Three - "The Human Netherworld": October 30, 2009 (Japanese), April 6, 2010 (USA) Episode Forty-Four - "The Reaper": October 30, 2009 (Japanese), April 7, 2010 (USA) Episode Forty-Five - "Gojira Appears!! Is This an Entrance?": October 30, 2009 (Japanese), April 8, 2010 (USA) Episode Forty-Six - "Motives": November 5, 2009 (Japanese), April 9, 2010 (USA) Episode Forty-Seven - "The Clown": November 6, 2009 (Japanese), April 9, 2010 (USA) Episode Forty-Eight - "SujiAguupin Vs. the Hooded Figures": November 6, 2009 (Japanese), April 9, 2010 (USA) Episode Forty-Nine - "Headless Nightmare": November 6, 2009 (Japanese), April 9, 2010 (USA) Episode Fifty - "Victory!! The Team's Great Battle": December 11, 2009 (Japanese), April 26, 2010 (USA) Episode Fifty-One - "Salvation": December 11, 2009 (Japanese), April 27, 2010 (USA) Episode Fifty-Two - "Paranoia": December 17, 2009 (Japanese), April 30, 2010 (USA) Category:Total Drama Sujira Category:Anime Category:Episodes